Valerani
Defenders of the Empire Language: Common, Valeranian Favored Regions: '''Valeran , Midland, Erbanuur, Wetlands, Bolencia, and Edgelands '''Favored Religions: Amen '''Favored Alignments: '''LG, LN '''Favored classes: '''Fighter, Cleric, Paladin, wizard '''Family names: '''Auton, Bemister, Connor, Greenlock, Hickmott, Lapham Terrel, Weadon, '''Male names: '''Ashton, Donald, Jarred, Kylan, Nathan '''Female names: '''Janelle, Madison, Misaella, Sydni, Tessa, Trinity, Yasmin '''Appearance: '''The Valerani has a sturdy built with fair qualities; they are tall and muscular but not bulky. Their skin tones vary from pale white till somewhat tanned. Their hare color differs from light blond till brown and eyes are either blue or brown. Men often have short and well-maintained haircut, and married females have a history of elaborate braiding. History The human race of Valerani is a collected name for people living between the elven and Sertian lands. Also called Renaldori, the Valerani all share the same ecological heritage. Scholars think the Valerani came into existence when the blood of the ancient Alderi got mixed with the Sertians and the Volgiers. Just like the Sertians , they were enslaved during the Gill Gallad Empire of the elves. But only in a short period of time compared to their northern neighbors, so their culture wasn’t completely shaped in a time of slavery. The elves of Gill Gallad where somehow afraid to set foot on Valeran island, making it an early safe haven of humans in the small ring. After the fall of the Elven Empire, the Valerani spread out through surrounding lands and founded many human nations. Most of these are on the moment reunited again under the banner of the Valeran Empire. Religion Amen is seen as the protector and patron deity of the Valerani, and according to the laws of the Empire, he is the only religion allowed within its borders. Although the religion was fairly new, most Valerani favored him above the older Sertian and Gailean gods. This mainly because of the excellent diplomacy and charity of the well organized church of Amen. The importance of religion differs greatly between the Valerani, but all see devotion to their one and only protector as a mandatory part of daily life. Personality Valerani can be seen as dogmatic people, strictly believing that they are the one that will bring greatness to the human race. The church of Amen and the emperor of Valeran carefully crafted this self-image over the years. This ensured that most Valerani are proud and view themselves superior to other races. Valerani almost feel responsibility over other more barbaric cultures, to enlighten them with Valeran culture and philosophy. Some say this nurturing feeling is directly linked to the Valeran Empire’s expansionism and colonization. Next to their pride, Valerani are known as well organized, unyielding and with good strategic understandings. But they also have adoration for the written word, making them great scholars and scribes. It wasn’t coincidence that a Valerani invented the printing press, and that most books are created, sold and read within the borders of the Valeran Empire. Overall, the Valerani are sophisticated folk, with a developed taste for fine goods, luxuries and always following the latest trends in arts and performances. On the surface, they seem friendly, well mannered and patient. But vanity, greed and racism are common vices among the citizens, especially among the richer families. Disguising an insult as a compliment is an advanced art form between nobles. Always looking for opportunities to spread their celebrated culture, Valerani can often be found outside the borders of their Empire. Although they are not as open minded and curious as their northern neighbors the Sertians, they are internationally known to be great diplomats thorough researchers and harsh merchants. Organizations often pay good money for the services of a Valerani, because their effort is always done in a precise and discreet manner. Clothing The wealthier Valerani are always dressed in the latest fashion from Alagon. Bright colors and exotic textiles are standard if you want to leave an impression. The pinnacle of Valerani fashion often manifests in the gowns and dresses of the females. Precise trends of the gowns tend to change every season and constantly influences the fashion in other mayor cities in the Small Ring. Men’s wear changes less but is as flamboyant as the females and tends to have multiple layers of tight jackets, waistcoats and ruffled shirts, together with breeches or silk stockings. Scarfs and shawls are common but only have a decorative function. When outside, the Valerani men often wear oversized hats with colorful feathers. An exemption is made for the military officials; both male and female wear stylish but practical black and gold clothing, even for official occasions. Naming The naming of Valerani is an official affair; both a clergy from the church and a government official needs to approve the name. It is forbidden to name your child after an Emperor or sacred personage from the book of Amen. After the name is approved, the child is baptized in the name of Amen and receives a middle name given by the church. These middle names are often the name of the clergy or priest doing the baptizing and are hardly used in every day life. Category:Races Category:Playable race